Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 3 )
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Blood is thicker than water ( EB part 3 ) 61 Comments The Fox The Fox @disqus_eqavLvmRDA a year ago Me: Shouldn't I be working on replies? Brain: Nah man. You gotta make this imprompt playlist Me: But why though? Brain: Cause nobody else could make one for Richard. Dammit man, get with the program already. Me: But wHY THo---- *Playlist is done. Time has passed. No replies have been done* Well.....At least I can leave this here. Have four hours of effort combing through my bookmarks. XDX https://youtu.be/aCkSr0ugTIM https://youtu.be/ublchJYzhao https://youtu.be/C08ucWQ6tCo https://youtu.be/6bfTTeZOrs4 https://youtu.be/g56vWj8kHGE Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Pyrogue • a year ago ((Hi, I'm kind of new here and have no idea what the latest storyline is -- can someone give me a quick summary on the recent TRPS roleplays?)) 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox Pyrogue • a year ago Hi! :D vvvvSo for a summary of this rp, look here!vvvv https://disqus.com/home/dis... A little has happened past the point of the summary, but not too much due to my break the past few days. As for any other rps, you'd have to ask those involved. I don't know where they are now and have to catch up myself. >w>;; 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue The Fox • a year ago ((Thanks a bunch! :D)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Pyrogue • a year ago ((Hey there! Any ongoing plot can usually be found on the main roleplay page for the week--in this case, the roleplaying for page 132. https://disqus.com/home/dis... The new week starts each Monday, to correspond with the release of each new TGS page. Regarding other RPs, recently we've had some new character intros, though the most recent has timed out now. If you have a plot idea you can either do it on the weekly page (if it's more casual/just characters running into each other) or make a separate discussion for it (if it's more structured/specific). Otherwise, I think you're welcome to join in on any that aren't specifically set in the past. We sometimes take a while to finish RPs. This one with Weir, Enfield, and Utterson, for example, is set in November/December. ^^' Anyway, happy roleplaying!)) •Share › Avatar The Fox • a year ago • edited ( Jekyll1886 Here we are! ) Enfield stared at the ground with a hesitant air of contemplation. There seemed to be honest consideration before he all to quickly turned around and reopened his bottle. " Well, no matter what his intent was, I was still treated like a pariah and he still threatened to disown me. If that was best he could do then, I doubt he could do any better now. So far, he's only been proving that point. " He swirled his drink before taking a swig. With a sniff, he laid down his head on the table, his gaze deliberately distracted. " I'm sorry to here about your father though. Shame he wasn't the best person. " Just then, Utterson crept into sight, his voice anxious and soft. " Lewis...If you don't mind... I need you for a minute. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "Ah, alright," Weir answered Utterson. Lewis rose to go. "Thank you," he said softly as he left to Enfield, briefly laying a hand atop his, "about my father." He joined Gabriel in the hall. "What is it?" he asked Utterson quietly. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Come. " The lawyer bade him to follow him. He kept from looking over his shoulder given the relative peace of the moment. The last thing they needed was another fight for looking at him the wrong way. After some struggling up the stairs with his crutches, Utterson made his way back into the guest room and closed the door after Lewis. He turns and takes a seat before forcing himself to break the silence. " I should have told you sooner... " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis followed. He leaned against the door to ensure they weren't interrupted once they were in the guest room. "Hm?" he queried with a sideways tilt of his head, curious what Gabriel was about to tell him. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " What he told you...about what I had told him... " Utterson looked beyond uncomfortable. " I didn't mean to threaten him. It's just...The situation wasn't the best for having that discussion. I reacted without thinking and now you get to see the ripples of that. I just.... " He gazed down at the carpet as he forced himself to continue. " He had done something terrible, something I won't say, and I was shocked and spoke before thinking. Then he reacted and here we are. Two human mistakes at odds with one another. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "'To err is human'," quoted Lewis with a shrug. "And it looks like you're working on forgiving him, else you'd not have come here," he posited. "At this point, he just needs to forgive you, is the way I see it." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " And he won't. He's always been stormy when it comes to things like this. It's all or nothing for him. If you step wrong once, that's the end. I stepped wrong and I paid for it. It's nothing short of a miracle that he even thinks to speak to me, and that's only cause we forced our way into his home. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "One wrong step cancels out raising him from boyhood?" echoed Lewis. "Pish-posh! That's utter rubbish! If he can't forgive you one slip-up, he's not worth it." A moment's pause. "That said...give it some time. I think he may come round yet. It's simply slow going, is all." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago Utterson gave a sad laugh at Weir's comment. " W-well, it doesn't help that we were at each others necks almost everyday. Things may have imploded whether I said anything or not. Then again, maybe not. " Lewis spoke further. " I hope you're right. " With a huff, he got up and went to his luggage, plucking up the carpet bag with a delicate hand. He offered it to Lewis, its contents clinking softly. " Here. Look inside. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Curious, Lewis did as he was asked. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Inside where a variety of perfume bottles, some large with images of flowers etched in glass and elegant patterns formed in pewter and brass. Others were small, shaped like daggers, shells and birds, made from china and stone. Blue, gold, red, white... Each was an individual, their colors standing out against fabric that cradled them. One laid broken, a clear one with the silver image of a cherub, its pieces large and relatively harmless. Utterson came up and held one, a blue one with a pair of doves preening. " These are his old perfume bottles. I kept them when he moved out since he was fond of them. I thought that maybe I could give them back and it would help smooth things over. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited "I think that's a marvelous idea," agreed Lewis. He looked at the broken bottle in particular. "You know, I could probably make a substance to patch this properly if I had the right chemicals," he posited. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Could you? " Utterson put back the one bottle and went about plucking the broken pieces from the rest. " Wouldn't you need a temporary lab for that? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "I could easily do it with everyday glassware in the kitchen, if I had the proper chemicals. I'm enough of an old hand at measuring that I could simply eyeball the containers and fill them to the appropriate levels." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited " How long do you think it would take? Getting everything together that is? " As best he could, Utterson maneuvered his way to the lowboy, tucking them in his handkerchief and storing them in the top drawer. " Should we let Richard know we're doing this? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "Oh, it shouldn't take too long. If Desirae can occupy Richard as she did earlier, that should give me time enough." He considered. "That's up to you. Depends upon whether or not you wish it to be a surprise, I suppose." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " So you could even do it today? " Utterson perked up considerably, the shadow of a plan forming in his thoughts. Outside, Desirae came down the street in a fine assortment of red and white, with a touch of cream floral print for her bodice. She came to the door with a knock. Almost immediately, Richard answered, sweeping her into a quick embrace. She barely managed a surprised gasp when he took her hand into his with a kiss. " ][ Let's go somewhere. ][ " " [ W-what? Did something happen while I was go-- ] " He pulled her into another hug, head resting on her shoulder. " [ I take that as a yes. ] " Pushing him back, she put her hand to his cheek and looked his straight in the eye. Already, his cheeks were taking on a drunken flush and if that wasn't fact enough, he was sullen enough to summon a storm right here. With a sympathetic smile, Desirae ran a finger through his hair and looped her arm with his. A peck on the cheek followed. " [ Alright then. Where to Mon gros? ] " see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "Indeed so," affirmed Lewis. "Presuming Richard is otherwise occu--" He cut himself off. "Just a moment," he said quickly to Gabriel. Weir soundlessly opened the door, poking his head out to better hear the conversation downstairs. He smiled to himself. Speak of the Devil... 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " What is it? " Utterson joined Lewis at the door, leaning in to listen with him. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- " [ Where to Mon gros? ] " " ][ Somewhere. Anywhere. ][ " " [ Anywhere? ] " " ][ Anywhere but here. ][ " " [ Give me a name. A bar, restaurant, anything. ] " " ][ Desirae... ][ " " [ Ok ok, how about a little place down near Silver Line. We can get something to eat and maybe lodge a room if you want. .... That looks like a yes to me. Let's head off then. ] " --------------------------------------------------------------------------- They shut the door and left, leaving the house to the snoops upstairs. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "It seems we're in luck," remarked Lewis after the two had left. He turned to and smiled at Utterson. "If I hurry, I'll likely have the bonding agent done and the bottle fixed by the time they return." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Fantastic! " Crutching past Lewis, he took out his handkerchief and made his way out. " Is there anything I can do in the meantime? Setup and the like? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "The very best thing you can do, Gabriel, is to get off your feet and let your body heal," responded Lewis, his eye kind. "It will set my mind greatly at ease." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Ah, right. " He gave an embarrassed chuckle and handed his handkerchief to Lewis. " Do let me know when you get back though. I'd like to watch you repair it if possible. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited "Certainly, Gabriel," agreed Lewis. His run for supplies was quick. Soon, he returned, carrying them and a tray full of glassware up to the guest room so Utterson could see the process for himself. Weir set up the equipment and set to work. Some time later, he had a clear, viscous liquid in a sealed, glass jar. He opened the jar and poured a small amount into a liqueur glass, then sealed it back. "The air will harden it," he explained, "though it should retain its transparency." Using the tip of a sewing needle from the kit in his suitcase, he applied the substance, drop by gooey drop, spreading it in a smooth, delicate, sliding motion to the narrow edges of the fractured perfume bottle. With meticulous care, he then aligned the edges that went together and held them against one another until the bonding agent had set. He repeated the painstaking process until the little bottle stood reassembled. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago Utterson watched in both horror and anticipation as Lewis went to work repairing the bottle. Too often, he wanted to reach over to help, somehow worried that things would go awry in Weir's hands. Not so much was it an issue of trust, but of his own anxiety. It was like watching a lost memory get put back together, each fragment a faint impression of the bigger image. Once Lewis had finished, it was like it never broke at all. The cherub once split apart now sat whole and content as ever. He reached out to touch it. " Can I? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited Lewis shook his head and carefully moved his own hands away from the repaired bottle's vicinity. "Not yet. It's set, but it needs to cure for another hour or so." He wiped the needle clean and set the sealed jar away from the perfume container. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Ah, alright then. " He pulled his hand back with a self-conscious chuckle. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "It seems Richard and Desirae are still out," remarked Lewis. He suggested he get Gabriel and himself some dinner. After they'd eaten, Weir placed the now-cured bottle in a safe place, washed Richard's glassware, and put everything save the sealed jar of bonding agent back where it had come from. They slept well that night. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago At some point, right at the top of midnight, Enfield and Desirae came stumbling back, one nearly passed out asleep while the other tried to stand straight under the other. By some steady legs and tactful steering, they managed to get up to the bedroom and flop into a drowsy mess at the bed. Some kisses back and forth and they were both knocked out. Despite the circumstances, they too slept well that night. It was around morning when the whole thing began to unravel again. While Desirae lay in bed sleeping, Richard was nowhere to be found. He had ducked out early in the morning ( Early for him anyways ), slipping out from the house with little more than a squeak of the floor and a beat up top hat. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited Beneath the covers, Edward's eye cracked open at the squeak. It took all his willpower not to spring up suddenly and throw off the sheets. Instead, he forced himself to take a breath, change forms, and let it out softly. Lewis emerged from within the tangle of bed linens on the windowseat and hurriedly, noiselessly got dressed. Carrying his shoes until he got out of the house, he grabbed his walking stick and followed after Richard at a distance, doing his level best to blend. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " God, f*ck this cold. " Enfield suppressed a shiver, his tired eyes barely able to see five feet ahead of him. It wouldn't be too hard to simply follow the street but that's also a cause for suspicion, not to mention the police kept a tighter hold on crime than in London. It wouldn't be that much of a leap to go from walking to the river to a jail cell. He scowled as his stomach curled. What he wouldn't do for a hearty breakfast... Later. He could eat later. Right now, he needed to be focused. It wasn't long till he reached the river bank, its dark shores usually filled with a good number of people. There was only fourteen there besides him, the boat men, some hired guns, and the other carriers. " } Took you long enough Richard. { " Gregoire, a tall sun-burnt Parisian with shadowy eyes, sneered at Enfield, his clothing more like a street urchin than a courier. Didier, a sheepdog in human skin, cut in next. " ~> Where were you last week? Peverell had to come y'know. He was-- <~ " " ~^ Come come now, we haven't time for idle prattle. ^~ " Pascal, an auburn haired gentleman stepped up to Enfield all to eagerly. It was clear that he was beyond hooked, already too deep a drug fueled vice to escape from. " ~^ We should check the goods then test them as quickly as possible. We wouldn't want anything to spoil on us right? ^~ " " ][ Right, right... Just settle down and we'll get things going here. ][ " Richard rubbed his eyes, hoping to take the sleep away before he had to do anything. Gregoire narrowed his eyes with a snake like grin. " } Looks like you're a bit rough round the edges huh? { " " ][ Shut up Gregoire. ][ " " } Who was it this time? Celise? Aceline? { " " ][ I said Shut Up. ][ " " } Ah, forgive me. I was just curious. It's just that you know some ladies better than others. { " Enfield caught Gregoire's gaze with a hard glare, silencing him for the moment. Pascal looked around nervously, going so far as to tug on his sleeve. " ~^Richard I really think we should get going before someone-- ^~ " " ][ Yes, I'm getting there. ][ " " ~> Not fast enough. <~ " Didier looked away before Richard could glare him down. Without another word, Enfield went up to the boat, the men inside working quick to open it. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis was careful to stick to the periphery. Even down by the river, people hardly ever looked up; his vantage point just behind a roof-line served him well. He sneaked occasional glimpses at the exchange, but primarily simply listened to it. At the sound of footsteps aboard the boat, however, he did peek surreptitiously at the assembled. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago In side were cloth bags, easily fifty pounds each, sides sewn closed for the journey to Paris. Even through it was all stored in bags, its heady earthly smell flooded the air, Pascal taking it in so deeply he sneezed. With a wave of his hand, Richard borrowed a knife and cut a small slit into the fabric. Its smell filled his nostrils as he took a pinch rubbed it with his fingers. He powdered some on his tongue and sucked on it, pondering the taste before asking a question. " ][ Do we have Madak and Opium, or just Madak? ][ " " [ Both sir. We even have some tobacco too. ] " " ][ Raw? ][ " " [ Processed sir. ] " With a flurry of motion, the men produced two more cargo boxes, their contents to be the tobacco and opium. Richard sniffed the tobacco then the opium, both high quality for how much each box held. Richard went between each box, weighing individuals bags and double checking the order. Finally, he clapped his hands together. " ][ We're good to go. ][ " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago I wonder if they have any hashish? thought Lewis from his perch. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " } Alright then, let's get to work. { " Gregoire got up and popped his back while Pascal and Didier went about unloading the boat. Richard whipped out a cigarette and offered one to the boatmen. " ][ How many more do we have? ][ " " [ About nine more sir. ] " " ][ Let's start bringing those up now. I'll have Didier here to unload them. ][ " " [ Yes sir. ] " The head navigator took a cigarette with a nod and light it, silently ordering his men to push from the shore. With the three boxes safe in their hands, they went to work. Enfield pointed to Pascal. " ][ You stay here with Didier in case he needs any help. Me and Gregoire will take it from here. ][ " With a wave, three of the mercenaries there came up besides them, one with a roller for the cargo. With swift hands, Enfield and Gregoire got them on and pushed on, leaving the others to their duties. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis followed Enfield's group at a distance, curious where they were headed. He was assiduously careful to be subtle about it. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago They slunk through the early morning dark, the mercenaries ready for anything that could happen. Through alleyways and at one point an empty building, they crossed the city before finally stopping at and unassuming door in the back of a apothecary. Gregoire reached and unlocked the door with a rapid set of movement that couldn't be seen. They went inside and left empty-handed, ready to return to the riverside. This went on for a tense two hours, each drop off taking thirty five minutes. They finished right at Two o' clock, an eerie light spreading over the city before anyone woke. Richard yawned and bid his fellows goodbye as they hurried back to their homes and beds. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis stealthily followed Richard back to his home, relieved to see him vanish past the door. Weir then sped back to the apothecary, eager to inspect the premises. He took great care to ensure no one else was about before putting on his gloves, picking the lock, and entering the building. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited The building was dark, its interior hidden from the faint light outside. It was a two story building with the pharmacy upstairs and a small general store downstairs. From what could be seen, he was in a waiting room of sorts, probably locked off for the time being due to its current contents. To the right was a door leading down to a basement or cellar. The rug in front was ruffled due to the boxes dragging over it. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis first checked under the rug...just in case. After that, since he had the time, he scoured the building bottom to top--he began with the basement and ended with the apothecary. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago There was nothing under the rug but there was a noticeable nook between two floor boards. The reason for this became clear when he entered the basement. There, the drugs were hidden, partially sorted into various shelves labeled under different numbers. Past that, there was a desk and a chalk board with different establishments under different numbers with various dates and orders made. The desk was covered in ribbon and rolls of paper, scissors and clamps, hammers and nails... It looked to be a work bench for repackaging the illicit material into a more convenient and less suspicious form. The center piece of it all was the long horn that lead up to the nook in the floor. It was a simply thing made of brass, probably made for the specific purpose of listening in on the unaware. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Outside of that, there was nothing else off about the rest of the building, save the apothecary counter which had a hidden chute down to the basement. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago • edited When Lewis found the setup in the cellar, he made no outward sound. Internally, however, he was cackling. He completed his survey of the building, helping himself in the apothecary to a brace of small jars of chemicals he might find useful. This done, he left everything else just as he'd found it--no reason to get Richard in trouble unnecessarily. He stole back to Enfield's, stashed the chemicals in his suitcase, and dressed for bed. He was soon asleep. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago The next morning was a curious one if anything. Since Utterson had stayed up late, his early morning routine became a mid-morning routine. Desirae woke with a start to find Enfield colder than when they first went to bed. Richard couldn't fall back to sleep. He knew his job wasn't finished, not until he actually "tested" the product, which meant he had to go back in the afternoon, which meant he would stay till night.....which meant he couldn't eat before he left. Despite what many think, he could pull a good act when he put the effort in. In this case, it was pretending to sleep while Desirae rolled from bed and fixed herself to head downstairs. Once she left the room, he shifted sides, trying to ignore his hunger pangs. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis awoke (in his typical guise, this time) when he heard Desirae and Gabriel stir. Weir'd soon dressed for the day and headed downstairs. "Ah! Bonjour!" he greeted Utterson and Charbonneau. His stomach gave an unceremonious rumble, audibly reminding him to soon get breakfast or brunch. "Goodness me!" he laughed with a trace of embarrassment. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Morning! " " [ Hello. ] " Utterson sat at the dining room table while Desirae returned with a plate of bread slices and jams. " [ You're in time for breakfast. ] " She put them down and took a seat. " [ I can't honestly thank you enough for getting groceries. Richard doesn't go often enough. ] " 1 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "we are staying here. It's the least we could do," offered Lewis with a glance to Gabriel. He took a seat, looking eagerly at the plate of bread and jams, the aroma enticing. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ True. ] " She went to reach for a slice of bread then stopped. " [ Ah! Forgot the plates! Hold on. ] " Desirae swiftly excused herself and fetched them, giving one to each person. She placed an extra plate in the center, looking at the staircase for a brief moment before sitting back done. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "Merci," said Lewis. He helped himself to a slice of bread and one of the jams. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Utterson thanked her in turned and began making his breakfast as well. Desirae merely nodded to them, glancing up the stairs with a worried air. She still couldn't understand why he was so cold when she woke up. He couldn't have slipped out, not when he was nearly fell asleep on the way back. He might've gotten up to use the lavatory but that wouldn't complete steal the warmth from him. She chewed on a nail as she pondered on it, the unfortunate implication becoming more clear. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago Lewis made short work of his bread and jam and helped himself to another slice. He noticed a shift in Desirae's demeanor and found himself meeting her eyes with a questioning look. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " [ He left this morning didn't he? ] " She reached for a slice of bread and took a bite of it, still deep in thought. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "Oui," replied Lewis with a small nod. He took a bite to consider his next course of action. •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((LEWIS)) 1 •Share › Avatar Annieloo • a year ago ((I’m new here and I’ll be joining soon, just lettin y’all know before I suddenly spring my OC on you.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Annieloo • a year ago ((That's good! NB: general comments are usually put in the current week's "Role-playing page for p. X", not in this one which is for a particular RP. No big deal, just saying itt so you know not to ddo it again.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Annieloo Wizardblizzard • a year ago ((Gotcha! Thank you for telling me!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Annieloo • a year ago ((Thanks! I look forward to it!)) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy